Battle Cats Origin Stories
by Sylveon4Hire
Summary: Short stories of the Origins of Cats and Enemies. I created the stories but not the characters that came from the game 'The Battle Cats' I will take suggestions from anyone, though not all suggestions will be written about ATM.
1. King Dragon and Manic King Dragon

King Dragon Cat + Manic King Dragon (Cat)

A 10-year war between the two royal lands, the Dragons, and the Crazed Dragons. Lizards fought Crazed Lizards. Dragons fought Crazed Dragons. Upon the white castle sat a dragon much stronger than the rest, the King. Upon the black castle sat the King of the crazed. What felt like a war that was just causing casualties was cut short when a messenger from the Cat Army arrived too both the kings.

The little cat had a note in its mouth. First, the white King received his letter. He read it and decided him, and his army deserved to fight a better battle. The little cat needed to recruit the Manic King next, but he could not get to his castle, for they would not let a basic cat into the land of the crazed cats. They believed he was a spy.

The King gained news and decided the war needed to end. He called to all the Dragons and Lizards, and they returned to the white land. The Crazed were confused, for the white had just recalled all their troops. The king descended his castle and walked into the battlefield. He walked passed all the Crazed Lizards and Crazed Dragons and approached the black castle.

The Manic King decided to let him in. The King and the Manic King sat before each other. The King handed the Manic King a letter, the letter of the basic cat. A note asking him and his army to join the Battle Cats Army! The Manic King decided his army would need a better purpose than fighting an adjacent land for power. It has been 10 years. The King gave his hand for the Manic King to shake. The Manic King knew this meant and end to the war. He sat and pondered the ups and downs of shaking the hand.

The Manic King had decided. The war needed to end. He took the hand of the King and walked him to the top of the castle. He called out to his troops to return home. The Manic King looked into the eyes of the King. How similar they were, they looked the same (except for the Manic King's mohawk.) It has been 10 years, but brothers can't stay mad at each other forever, can they?


	2. Project A

Project A.

The Elite Shibaliens needed a new troop. Something to stop the Cat Army in their tracks. The Doge Army was losing. Their new warp attacks and barriers just were not good enough. They need brute strength, huge health, and long attacks. The most Elite Shibaliens tried to recall a unit to fit this role. They finally decided an upgraded version of Master A.

They put fliers out and within an hour they had 3 Master A. Using DNA from the Elite Shibaliens, they tried to give the Master A. the ability to do warp attacks. The first one came out fine, until they realized it did no damage.

The next Master A. was given the same DNA but was also given DNA to give it a spikier appearance. The new Master A. was perfect, its spikes hurt, and the warps worked, but it was just not enough. They knew something was missing

They pondered the missing ingredient for hours. They almost gave up, except they saw the last Master A. using his phone to look at questionable images. They took the phone and the Master A. and combined them. Alas, they perfect creation. They called it Project A. It worked like a charm, until the Cat Army brought along their new friend Bazibon.


	3. Bora and Bazibon

Bora/Bazibon

Space was not a fun place for the Cat Army to traverse. Aliens after Aliens after Aliens attacked. This new Project A. was really stopping the Cat Army in their tracks. They had no answers to this problem. They had given up for the day and gone back to the base. They did not know what to do.

Back in the land of the dragons, the King and Manic King were playing a game of chess. It was getting intense, but eventually the King beat the Manic King. The Manic King became furious and lit the chess set on fire. The chess set burned and was a danger to the castle. The Fire Squad Kachiyama came on high alert. Of course, they caused the fire to get bigger.

The Kings fled the castle as they watched their new gray castle burn up. Faintly, they saw nothing on the castle was being destroyed by the fire. Slowly, the fire receded into the castle and dissipated. The Kings were curious and ran into the castle. However, the smoke was unbearable. They were so curious to see what happened, they persisted.

Sitting on the chess set was what looked like a kitten on fire. This fire didn't set the chess on fire. The kitten meowed at the Kings. The kitten didn't seem dangerous, so the Kings decided to give this kitten to the Princesses. The Dragon Princess and the Crazed Dragon Princess took the kitten in and named it Bora.

Bora was an angel. The Princesses loved Bora, and Bora loved the Princesses. One day, Bora got herself locked in a bathroom. The Princesses could not get her out. The tried everything. Eventually, they went to the Kings, their Fathers, in search of help. They called up an old friend to help. It was an Enchantress Cat. The Enchantress went up to the door of the locked bathroom and knocked.

The door slowly opened. Inside, Bora was no longer there. Instead, a large Cat with flames everywhere sat there. The Princesses asked the Cat if it was Bora. The Cat nodded but told them that she had evolved into her new form. She was now Bazibon. Bazibon hugged the Princesses. Bazibon told the Kings that if they ever have an issue with a fire, to let her know.

Before Bazibon could leave, the Manic King asked her if she would like to join the Cat Army. She declined, saying she had to go back to fighting Aliens. The Manic King brought up the wall that was Project A. A new Alien enemy that the Cats could not pass. Bazibon realized that she could do her two most favorite things in the Cat Army: fight Aliens and just be a Cat.


	4. Bahamut Cat

Bahamut Cat

A mighty figure stood before the cat army. A figure of hope. A figure of strength. A figure of why you should go to the gym. It was a strong figure with purple auras on his clawed hands with a cat necklace and a strong hatred for the doges. Bahamut cat was there before them. The cats stood in awe to every little part of him. His feet, his hands, his head, even his chest. Though he wasn't always this way.

A much younger Bahamut who looked quite similar, just younger flew next to a boy around the age of 10. The boy found this cat on the streets. He loved it, even if it looked more like a dragon than a cat. Bahamut led a peaceful life with the boy. It was all well until the day the boy went missing.

Bahamut would always sleep with the boy in his bed, yet this one morning, when Bahamut had awoken, the boy was missing. Bahamut looked everywhere, yet the boy was gone. All he found was a note saying put on the costume. The costume was a larger, bulkier Bahamut. He put it on and zipped it up. After looking at himself, he decided he disliked it. The zipper was stuck.

He went outside. The costume made his movement extremely poor. His powers that allowed his claws to rip apart space itself were bound by the costume. His rage was immeasurable. From his mouth, he spewed the power he once found in his claws. Once he had finished, he had a large purple ball of pure rage in his hands. He threw it on the earth in disgust and hatred, causing it to explode.

Bahamut Cat went to the Cat Army in search of help. They understood his predicament and made a deal: work with us using your unmatched power and we will find this boy. Bahamut was filled with hope. The rage he held in him was unleashed on the Doge Army. No matter the challenge, Bahamut could fight it, with some minor exceptions, of course.

Bahamut was taken to the future. He doubted his owner was here, and he was right. Bahamut was taken to space. Again doubting, he was right. He was taken to the past. Bahamut still doubted his owner would've been taken to the past. Years were spent fighting enemies of the past. That's when the Cat Army had a challenge that stopped them in their tracks. Inumusha.

Bahamut just didn't attack fast enough to hit Inumusha, nor was his range long enough. After the Cat Army admitted they hit a blockade, they returned to the future. Bahamut had no idea why, until they reached the moon. The base on the moon was empty, except for one item, a zipper clipper. Using it, he cut the costume open. He was free.

He was about to return to the cat army when he got jumped by a horde of Aliens. They corrupted him into attacking the Cat Army. The Cat Army did everything they could to stop the madness, but Bahamut was unstoppable without the burden of his costume. That was, until a Cat that rode a plank and fished using cheese made Bahamut permanently immobilized until he had no energy left to fight.

The Cats used their best Doctor Cats to fix Bahamut. They succeeded. This new Bahamut the Cats had not seen was just what they needed. In honor, he was named Awakened Bahamut. He knew he was close to saving his friend. They returned to the past to fight this Inumusha once again.

Inumusha was no match for Awakened Bahamut. He was too fast for Inumusha to hit him. With the help of Octopus Cat to stop the Doge Base, Bahamut easily took down Inumusha. When Bahamut had destroyed the base, he looked at Inumusha. Inumusha was, in fact, his friend, Musashi. Musashi could no longer walk, they Doge Army made it so only another being could make Musashi walk.

A friendly Cat Ghost took the role of giving life to Musashi's body. Bahamut and Musashi battled together, since now Musashi was technically a Cat. Musashi lacked feeling in his legs, so when a shockwave hit them, he felt nothing. Bahamut and Musashi went to sleep together for the first time in years. The Doge Army had no idea the rage they were about to face in the years to come.


	5. Ramen Cat

Growing up on a farm is no easy feat. Especially when you live in the middle of nowhere where it is always hot. Wake up in the morning, get yourself ready, then work for eight hours. Though, some people believe they haven't had enough. Such a thing came along with a cat who couldn't sleep at night due to allergy attacks so bad, he wanted to scream. Yet, he couldn't tell his parents who are peanut enthusiasts. Would they reject him?

This cat's skin would puff up super hard around two things: peanuts and angels. The pain was immeasurable. The cat needed to scream, so he decided to scream into a microphone and call it music. This earned the cat the name Rocker Cat. The Cat Army found out about the kid who went from zero to hero because of screaming and wanted that raw talent on their team.

The first few months were normal. This cat would rock out so hard, enemies would have to cover their ears instead of fight. The cats persisted until volume two came out. Rocker cat had talent in singing, but not in writing lyrics. With volume two out, the cats persuaded Rocker Cat to take up art. Rocker Cat was reluctant at first, but then he realized singing was art, so painting shouldn't be so bad.

Before each battle, Artist Cat would paint to boost his spirit. It worked at first, until Artist Cat became disgusted by his own work. Either it would come out looking like rubbish, or it was a peanut, which caused Artist Cat to have flashbacks of the times of being a peanut farmer. His performance dropped drastically.

One day, while taking his shift in the cafeteria in the Cat Base, Artist Cat was instructed to cook ramen. He did so, making pots full of ramen. The heat from the bubbling ramen reminded him of the farming. He began to sweat. The sweat found its way into the ramen. Artist Cat couldn't deny preparing ramen was pretty fun. Artist Cat handed out his first dish of ramen, which a cat took and ate. The cat's eyes shot open. He loved the salty flavor of the ramen.

When Artist Cat had heard about the love of the salty ramen, he tried to explain that he never added salt. That's when he realized he had been sweating like crazy while he prepared the ramen. He kept that to himself. The cats decided that he would become the ramen chef of the Cat Army. They called him Ramen Cat. Ramen Cat liked the sound of his new title. Before each battle, Ramen Cat would make bowls of Ramen for everyone who would be fighting, boosting their spirits, making the Cats fight even better than before.

Ramen Cat began to feel basic as he battled. He would just go out and hit people with his hair and burn them with ramen. He thought that he had no specialties, like how Tin cat knocks back the darker colored enemies and how Delinquent cat freezes enemies who do not touch the earth. Ramen persisted, fight battles and making ramen.

Today, Ramen Cat met a new enemy. He had met many Doges before, yet this one was fast and wore a halo. The Cats informed Ramen Cat about that unit being called Gabriel. Ramen walked out towards this speedy Doge. Before the Doge could attack Ramen Cat, his skin began to swell due to the close proximity to angel-like enemies. The Doge attacked him, but Ramen Cat felt close to nothing. The angel attacks were weak against Ramen Cat.

Ramen Cat realized he was special; when it came to angel enemies, they did little damage to him. Ramen felt purposeful again. He cooked ramen, sometimes painted and sang, but mainly he fought against angel enemies with ease. Ramen knew one thing, thought: he would always be jealous of The Rock Revengers.


	6. Jurassic Cat

Jurassic Cat

In today's day and age, not everyone is taught about Critical Strike Technique. Mainly, it is known by sumo wrestlers, ninjas, and… waitresses. Another group of Cats taught about Critical Strikes and other anti-metal Cats are the Cats raised by Cyclones. However, what if I told you, millions of years ago, almost all cats knew what a 'Critical Strike' was and how to perform such a necessary technique to get rid of the occasional metal hippoe that just stalls the stages out if you lack a unit that can defeat them with ease.

Before fire was discovered, an ancient fighting technique was discovered. It allowed the attacker to strike the foe at it's weakest point without even trying. Perfecting this act was nearly impossible without years of… being a waitress. Cats with bones in one hand and a lack of knowledge did know one thing, how to take down the toughest of prey with just a single to few swings.

Do you want to know how to perform a 'Critical Attack'? Don't ask me, ask Waitress Cat. What I can tell you is how Jurassic Cat was recruited to the Cat Army. We all know the cats wanted world domination the first time around to create time travel. One of the first things encountered while time traveling was an enemy with metal plating. The Cats just couldn't stop such a powerful tank.

Time travel was used to search far and wide for something to stop this powerful tank. If you wanna say that 'the Cats could just time travel past the time they beat the Metal Hippoe,' I'd have to tell you, you're wrong. The future would just contain a destroyed Cat Base. The cats eventually went to a past so far back, they doubted Cats even existed back then. That's when they saw Jurassic Cat.

Using meat, the Cats drew Jurassic Cat into the time machine. They put the Cat in front of the Metal Hippoe. It charged straight at the Hippoe and destroyed it. The Cats celebrated and gave the Cat a piece of meat as thanks. It ended up eating the bone club, breaking open the meat, and taking out a group of kittens from the meat. Putting the meat on a stick, Jurassic Cat was ready to fight.

The Cats didn't mind Jurassic Cat's strange behavior and massive appetite, but they drew the line when Jurassic cat used the time machine to bring a dinosaur back with it. It was eating too much food and causing way too much damage. They were about to force the dinosaur out when the noticed the dinosaur go out with Jurassic Cat to battle. The dinosaur was causing more and more Critical Attacks, it was unheard of. That's the story of why the Cats built a cage for a dinosaur in their base. Also where Jurassic Cat came from, too.


	7. R Ost

R. Ost

Today, we know R. Ost as a being of hatred and immense power. A monster fueled by the rage of even the best Cat Armies. Critical Attacks even more devastating than Waitress Cat herself. M. Ost is an even worse monstrosity in the Uncanny Legends. Golden R. Ost is something we don't talk about, however. That unit is just a little joke for newer players.

When R. Ost was just learning about fighting, he was an eager student with a great personality and beautiful hair. Everyone loved him. The one thing that set him apart, however, was his beak. Almost everything he hit with it would be torn apart, even metallic objects. R. Ost was top of his class, had many friends, and was a teacher's pet.

What people didn't know about R. Ost was his home life. He lives with his mother who was always under the influence. His father left him when he was only 3 years old. His mother would always tell him he wasn't good enough and abuse him. He strived to prove his mother wrong, but no matter what he did, he wasn't enough for her.

One day, after the first semester at the Doge Battle High School in his first year, he came home to his mother his 5 perfect grades he got. When he returned home, she looked at the grades and responded with, 'Who cares? If you weren't such a disappointment already, your father wouldn't have left.'

That broke R. Ost. He began to stop trying in school, bully other students, and even stay out late with other shady people. He began to learn to fight with real pain to defend against his abusive mother. The school couldn't keep him, so they expelled him from school during the second semester. R. Ost spent more and more time out using substances that were ruining his life as much as his parents did.

One day, R. Ost couldn't stand up or see clearly. He went to the hospital but was unable to afford any form of healthcare. That's when the Doge Army found him and made him a deal: fight for the Doge Army, and we will pay for all your medical bills. R. Ost agreed. They paid for a scan of his body, revealing a tumor growth on his brain. R. Ost had developed cancer.

knew it was from all the substance usage. He started getting Chemotherapy, paid by the Doge Army. He began to lose his once beautiful hair. Now he walks in the front lines of the Doge Army with his powerful attacks, Critical Strikes, and hate for almost everything in his heart.

R. Ost was told that the Chemotherapy would not be enough, and he wasn't going to make it. The Doge Army needed to keep such a powerhouse. They took him to the secret laboratory to see if they could fix him themselves. R. Ost didn't know what to expect. He stepped into a test tube and hoped the Doges know what they were doing.

R. Ost stepped out with the feeling of new life. Looking at himself, he looked exactly the same, except with a green glowing stone embedded in his chest. The Doges looked proud of this, but R. Ost didn't understand. He no longer felt weak from cancer. He slept that night thinking his life would go back to normal.

R. Ost woke to excruciating pain. He looked in a mirror to find the source of pain. His body was turning green and his hair was returning. He walked faster and felt stronger. He thought he became invincible. When he went to battle, he lacked the Critical Attacks he performed before. Instead, his beak caused the earth to burst up, pushing back Cats and stopping them.

His brain had also started to return to the strong, intelligent brain it was before. He began to spend his off time practicing and performing comedy. He was becoming famous. He began to use his humor to excite the Doge Army before a battle. While in battle, he would make jokes and do other humorous stuff. Too bad a pair of Slapstick Cats had better comedy skills than him and made him seem like dirt.

R. Ost needed a name change to celebrate his new life. He wanted to become Relic Ost, but then he would still be R. Ost. He thought about it for a long time. Alas, he decided to just change the R to an M. The M meant nothing special. His new name was M. Ost, like as in M. Ost annoying enemy in the game.


	8. Nerd Cat

Nerd cat

If you've ever wanted to know what it's like to be hated by a lot of people, ask Nerd Cat. Yes, he has never met them in person. Yes, they hate him because he uses the protection of the internet to insult people. Yes, he is the weakest cat out there without his computer. Still, he has lots of enemies.

Nerd Cat loved to surf the internet for various things. He used programs to block ads and keep his computer running smoothly. He knew everything there was to know about computers. It was when he came across the Cat Army registration website when he got an idea.

Nerd Cat got his fingers ready as he began to type at the speed of memes. He hacked the Cat Army website. He ruined the page and made the website a joke. Proud of his work, he continued to hack websites and earn money from doing so. He bought himself an electric chair and threw out his glasses for sunglasses. Little did he know he was being watched.

The Cat Army liked the kid and gave him an offer: join the Cat Army and we don't report you to the FBI. Nerd Cat knew he had no choice and accepted the offer. He spent his days hacking countless military bases and launching rockets at Doges.

It was when the enemies got faster, and the rockets started to deplete when the Cat army knew he needed an upgrade. They had a hover chair built for him, as well as a satellite with a Plasma Glue Laser™ attached. The best part: never-ending glue laser! He became a fan favorite for many. He still is the weakest cat out there, especially without his chair or laser.


	9. Two Can You Can Part 1

Two Can/ You Can

Hi there, folks! It's your game show host, Two Can! Welcome back to my show, "Toucan play at that game!" It's simple, we play many different activities between two different contestants and see which one can successfully do more than the other. Let's meet our contestants!

Hello there! What's your name?

My name is Cat. I'm the most common unit you will see on the Cat Army! Hoping to win the prize money to get a new cat bed!

Wonderful! And you, what's your name?

My name is You Can. I wanted to join the show because I'm a Toucan, like you.

Very interesting! Alrighty, folks, let's get right into the game!

First round is simple, balancing an egg on your nose! Both contestants ready? Alrighty, let's go! Begin balancing those eggs!

Look at that, Cat is having an easy time balancing that egg. You Can, however, is seeming to struggle. You Can, you can do it. Oh! You Can dropped the egg, what a shame! That's a point for Cat.

Next round is a duel. Who can knock the other off their feet using only these large fans! Let's begin this next round! 3, 2, 1, fight! Looks like You Can is putting up a strong fight with harsh gusts of wind, but Cat has the upper hand with having four legs. Looks like this is going good for Cat. Oh! The wind caught in You Can's feathers! He's fallen!

I can't do this!

Wait, You Can, come back.

I'm not coming back, Cat wins, whatever.

Well, then. Cat, you win this episode. It's a shame You Can left.

Hopefully, he comes back or something happens so we know he's ok.


	10. Codename Red Riding

Short chapter, but I got something huge coming in the near future :D

Codename "Red Riding"

A forest hit(wo)man walking around with the sweetest smile and a basket full of surprises was just hired for her next job. She wasn't exactly a Doge person, but they were paying big money for her to take out the Cat Army on their next assault. She sat down and looked at her woven basket. The automatic rocket launcher reload system was working. There was a surplus of Doge Rockets. And, of course, her prized possession sat in the basket, a long, powerful bazooka that was ready to fire arcing shots at the Cats.

She sat in the cafeteria, eating a cookie and some sausage when her first battle was announced. She ran to her room and grabbed her basket. Out on the field, she was ready for anything. She pulled out her bazooka and launched it, smashing an exploding Dark Doge right into the cat base. It also hit a few Eraser Cats, Crazed Wall Cats, and a Lion Cat. Putting the bazooka in her basket, she waited for the mechanism to insert a new Dark Doge.

Before she knew it, she was defeated by a horde of Lion Cats, Crazed Giraffe Cats, and an Awakened Bahamut. Her bazooka smashed against the ground, as well as her basket. She thought it was the end until Otto Cat came out and helped her up. In exchange for fixing the basket and making it better as well as fixing the bazooka, she would join the Cat Army. Obviously stuck with little choice since she couldn't live without her bazooka, she took the offer.

The basket mechanism inserted Killer Cats much faster than her Dark Doges were inserted. Her bazooka never fired the same, however. It still hit like a truck and she loved it. Little did she know she had been cloned by the Doge Army and put in the Heavenly Tower as a final challenge before Yulala.


	11. Doges

I recently completed stories of legends, so let's celebrate with a fun little set of stories on where each doge came from! (Not including Wall Doge, Coffin Doge, and Event Doge, like Ecto Doge, Sun Doge, and Package Doge)

Doge/Cat

In the beginning, there was nothing. And then, there was Cat God and Doge God, and yeah. They fought for superiority and food. Each decided their battling was just a waste of time and energy, so they each created a being to fight for them. Cat God created a little being that represented his head. Doge God did the same. As these little guys evolved, they grew to no longer look like Cat God and Doge God's face, but instead like the Cat and Doge we know today (Kind of like modern Cat and Dober P.D.).

Doge Dark

You'd think dumping yourself in a bucket of black paint would slow you down, but that wasn't the case for Doge Dark. After being hired as a part-time killer, he was thrown into black paint. Sadly, he didn't close his eyes, causing them to burn with red pain. Every day he lives he thinks the only cure was found by ruthlessly killing Cat after Cat after Cat.

Gabriel/Zoge

When a Good Boy dies, he becomes a Gabriel, when a Dark Doge dies, he becomes a Zoge. Though you wouldn't believe it, these guys are great friends. They spend every day together at Doge Park. They both love being dead. It's just too bad they can't share a house.

Shibalien/Shibalien Elite

When a simple Doge becomes infected with a strain of the Nasty Blue, it becomes a Shibalien. Shibaliens are sweet little half Doge half Octopus things. When a Shibalien's teeth and tentacles grow to full size, it becomes a Shibalien Elite. The sharpest teeth send all but the toughest Cat units warping to the Cat Base.

Relic Doge

3 Doges were playing in a house that seemed to have been abandoned. Suddenly, while playing around a bookshelf, a secret room was revealed. Inside was a test tube and buttons. One Doge got locked in the test tube. The other Doges tried to get him out but only turned the machine on. After a minute of screams and machine whirls, out came an awesome looking Relic Doge. He became the Cool Doge on the block, but he is always getting grounded for Cursing!


	12. Filibuster Obstructa

Filibuster Obstructa

Filibuster, the final challenge after completing Cats of the Cosmos chapter 3. With an unexplainable range and a crazy number of knockbacks, he seems like a difficult enemy. Really, he is just a cat with glasses that stands behind other enemies (I understand why crazed and true form cats are enemies, and Cat God is 'testing' you, but why is filibuster an enemy? Maybe 8.3 will explain this with the enemy guide.) who takes about a minute to consume a large proportion of planets and basically nuke the enemy.

However, no one ever told the story of Filibuster when he came to earth, the land the Cat Army already conquered. Today, I will share just that. The story starts with a young boy named Noah walking down a street. What Noah didn't know was he was being watched. Up in the sky, a certain Filibuster was looking at the earth. Usually, Filibuster would just consume a planet for its energy, but this planet had something most planets lacked, life.

When Noah walked passed an Alley, a blur pushed him into the alley. Before he could even scream, he was being pushed against a wall by some crazy looking being with the face of a cat. Looking at Noah, it said, "My, what a large planet you beings of life live on, I bet I could get enough energy to sustain myself for years!"

Noah didn't understand what the Cat thing meant, but he was freaking out. "W-What do you mean? What even are you?"

Filibuster moved away from Noah, saying, "Oh, yes, how rude of me! I am Filibuster, consumer of planets. I go from planet to planet, consuming them for energy."

Noah was really starting to freak out, was this Cat really telling the truth? "Uh, you can't do that! Imagine the number of humans and animals you would kill in the process!"

Filibuster made a sound that was like laughing, "As I care! Every species that riddles this planet is inferior to me."

Noah couldn't even think straight anymore, this thing was scaring him like crazy. After a minute of hyperventilating and holding his chest, Noah stammered, "I b-bet I c-could prove you wr-wrong!"

Again, Filibuster laughed. "Prove me, me, wrong. You're persistent, kid, I'll give you that. Tell you what, you prove me wrong, and I'll leave. Fail to do so and I consume this planet and take you to be my personal pet. What do you say, little human?"

Noah knew he had no other choice. Taking Filibuster's miniature hand, he shook it, sealing the deal. Filibuster smiled, thinking Noah had no chance to stop him. Noah realized he had nothing to do to prove Filibuster wrong.

Noah tried taking Filibuster to any place he could think kindness was shown. In the end, it mainly backfired as most people rejected Noah as they didn't want the weird looking Cat near them. Noah became hopeless. Eventually, Noah sat down and began to think of all the horrible things Filibuster would do to him.

Filibuster wasn't too far behind Noah. "Finally give up, kid?" Noah nodded. Noah expected Filibuster to laugh, to make fun of him, but it never came. "Well, I guess I won this bet, so, you're mine."

Noah never looked up at Filibuster. "At least let me sing a song one last time."

If Filibuster had eyebrows, he would raise one. "Knock yourself out, kid"

So, Noah didn't sing but whistled a little toon he had been practicing for a while now. When he finished, Filibuster shrugged and began to float into the sky. However, before he could get too high, a large body tackled him to the ground. Filibuster growled and looked over to see none other than Mighty Lord Gao.

Filibuster laughed and looked at Noah. "Wow, you actually tricked me with you innocent song." Filibuster then looked at Gao. "Well, we meet again, Gao. When was the last time I saw you? Oh, that's right, when I consumed your planet and killed everything on it." Gao growled. "When your parents sent you to space in a shuttle, I was going to chase you down, but I was too tired. Guess that decision really came back to bite me."

Filibuster and Gao clashed. Gao tried to stay in between Noah and Filibuster since Filibuster kept trying to lunge at Noah. Noah pulled out his phone and called a familiar number. When he heard the phone be picked up, he said, "Please come to our favorite park, I need your help. He heard nothing from the other side except the sound of the phone hanging up. Noah put the phone away and hoped that the receiving end decided to come.

Noah heard a thud and turned around to see a beaten-up Gao sliding towards him. He looked up and saw Filibuster approaching him. He didn't say anything. He grabbed Noah's hand and lifted him up into the sky. Noah struggled but was unable to break Filibuster's grip. Then he saw something Filibuster didn't, a flash of purple. Noah knew he was about to fall and prepared himself when Awakened Bahamut Cat crashed into Filibuster. Filibuster lost his grip and Noah, who began to fall.

Noah was falling fast but knew he was ok. About 200 feet from the ground, Bahamut caught him and set him on the ground where he sat down and closed his eyes. However, when he heard screaming, his eyes shot open to see Bahamut scratching Filibuster, and it looked painful. Noah got up and stopped Bahamut. Filibuster looked at Noah for a second before laying his head back on the ground.

"Why, why would you help me? Is it to make me suffer? Why not just let my suffering end?"

Noah picked Filibuster up, surprisingly he wasn't too heavy. "I just wanted you to leave me alone, not hurt you. I'm going to help you." Before Filibuster could argue or anything, he fell asleep in Noah's arms.

Filibuster woke up to see he was still in Noah's arms, but now he had bandages around his scratches, and he was inside a building, presumably Noah's house. "You're finally awake, you've only been out for about two hours."

Filibuster wrapped his arms around Noah. "Please don't let me go," he said, "please let me stay."

Noah smiled. "Don't worry, you can stay as long as you want."


	13. Ururun Wolf

Ururun Wolf

Having a father with two jobs and no mother can make life really hard. When father isn't defending heavenly tower, he is teaching dancing classes to little kids. He just doesn't understand the attention she needs. But dad also won't let her have a boyfriend. So that brings us to where Ururun is now: walking the streets of the suburbs looking for a specific house. When she saw the address she was looking for, she rang the doorbell.

A strange man opened the door and invited her in. She didn't say a thing, just followed the man as he brought her to a litter of puppies. There were various different Doges in the litter, but in the back sat a strange wolf-like creature. She instantly fell in love with it and pointed at it. The man went to the back, picked up the pup, and handed her the small wolf. She got this wolf at nine years old.

As the years went by she raised the wolf pup at home without her father knowing (it was quite easy since he was barely ever home). When the wolf was three years old and Ururun was 12, she took it out on a walk. As she walked around the neighborhood, she felt good. She walked her unnamed wolf with pride.

When she decided she had walked enough, she turned around, only to be greeted by a police officer holding cuffs. She was taken in for possession of a mutant animal, which was highly illegal. She was instantly placed into a high security unit with the wolf and was left to rot in there forever.

However, Ururun was cunning, so she easily came up with a plan to escape. It only took her two months of being in the prison to execute her escape plan. During these two months of waiting in prison, Ururun had also discovered her ability to conduct electricity, and that the wolf had strong static electricity in it's fur. She knew her father had powers over electricity, but it never dawned on her she might have them as well.

To make her escape, it started with taking out a guard with electricity and stealing his keys. It wasn't as hard as it sounds. She then needed to get to a specific spot during the night and dig down using her wolf's claws into a tunnel system in the ground. When the time came, she did so and got to the tunnel system. Everything was going smoothly

That was, until she was faced by the Cat Army. She thought they were there to stop her, so she decided to fight back. Luckily for her, enemies of the Cat Army were behind her, so she decided to join in with them. They fought, and Ururun's electricity showed to be very powerful. The Cats liked her. In the end, the Cats came up victorious and Ururun's wolf suffered serious damage.

Ururun had no where to go so she surrendered to the Cat Army, who didn't seem to care. They decided they would fix the wolf if she came with them. She agreed, thinking she was going to be taken back to the prison. She was surprised when they took her back to the Cat Base and gave her a room to live in. They told her to wait there as they tried to save the wolf.

When the Cats returned to Ururun, they had upsetting looks on their faces, they wolf did not make it. She felt grief for her wolf. Ururun didn't know what to do until another Cat came into the room with a photo. The photo showed a Cat that greatly resembled the wolf. Ururun needed, hoping it meant what she thought, and they all left. She went to sleep only thinking about the wolf.

The next day, when Ururun woke up, there was a Cat in her room inviting her to follow it. She was hopeful. She followed it, and when they arrived, she felt great joy as they showed her the new companion that would be accompanying her. She went over and tried something, and sure enough, the Cat's fur had high amounts of static electricity. And still, after all of this, her father did not know about any of it.


	14. Ganglion

I've been running out of ideas and posting less and less, so I decided to try something new: go on The Battle Cats wiki and press random page until I come across a Cat or Doge, and of course, I did this, and I came across

Ganglion

In the past, Dragons were always just a distant idea. People came up with them to make themselves look better, or just have something interesting to talk about. Whether it be dragons keeping princesses locked away in castles, and a knight appears to slay the dragon and save the princess. Maybe that isn't your thing? Maybe you'd prefer to hear about huge dragons fighting humans for dominance in a world where it's kill or be killed. No? You saw that a few weeks back. Ok, Ok.

Oh, I know, what about the stories of the Dragon Emperors? These Lords of Destruction are admired by all, Cats and humans alike (not doges). Yeah? I knew you'd like to hear this story. I could just tell, y'know?

Ok, so it all began when Cat God was having a slow day. Nothing particularly interesting was happening and his mom was out. So, he decided he would create new reinforcements for the Cat Army. So, God created a vessel for a Cat to use in battle. Kind of like mechs, a basic cat could be put into the new unit to act as its life force, allowing it to fight. Cat God wanted something powerful, and at the time, the most powerful thing he could think of was a Dragon.

Cat God got to work, drawing up a plan and starting his work. It took Cat God little energy and no materials to complete since he is Cat God. However, the more he worked, the worse he felt about it. Eventually, he finished. He looked at his creation, shrugged, and declared it ready. Though its tail was connected to its neck and it had no wings, it could still fight, and it was ready.

Cat God realized that it needed a name, so after three minutes of thinking, he came up with Ganglion, because he would be the leader of the dragon group, and he would rule like a lion. The body sat lifeless, making Cat God realize that a brave soul would need to volunteer to control Ganglion.

So, Cat God did the only smart thing, he put up a poster in the Cat Base cafeteria. Sadly, no one signed up. So, he thought, 'what would make a cat want to do something?' Then it clicked, he went back to the poster and put a sticky note on it saying, "The winner gets some Cat food." Almost instantly, Cats began showing up to the designated area to audition.

Cat God new the chosen Cat had to be able to fit and be courageous. So, every Cat he thought had a chance had to prove themselves worthy. After extensive testing and a lot of cutting, he came across a smaller cat who he thought was perfect. He put the Cat into the Dragon and the cat was fused into the suit. Cat God realized he probably wouldn't be able to take the Cat out of the Dragon.

Cat God thought that what he had made was perfect. That was until he realized that the Cat inside the Dragon became corrupted the longer it was in the Dragon. Though this only seemed to make the Dragon look different and become stronger, so he didn't really care about it. He knew that the Cat needed to be brave to fight inside such a powerful Dragon, but also so that they could be the leader of the Dragon Emperors.

Cat God set out to make more Dragon suits, each needed yet another brave Cat to become the life force to drive these beings to become the Lords of Destruction they were made to be.


	15. Thief Cat

When I received the request for Thief Cat, I got excited. Basically, Thief Cat's descriptions of all three forms are pretty empty, meaning a lot of areas to make stuff up. Unlike the last couple chapters, where Ururun and Ganglion have a lot of background, Thief Cat's story is more of my own and less having to revolve around a specific idea (like Ganglion being the leader of the Dragon Dynasty or Ururun being related to Yulala and the stage Ururun is unlocked from is called The Great Escaper.)

Please keep in mind everything Thief Cat does related to crime shouldn't be replicated. The things he does is for story only and in the real world are very illegal and rude.

Thief Cat

Cats tend to have a fighting spirit, whether it comes to a battle or just everyday life. When Cats face a tough spot in life, they tend to find a way to break right through it. Not Thief Cat. Thief Cat just couldn't push himself to face his own problems. When push came to shove, Thief Cat just fell over. He never grew up and learned a lifestyle like the other Cats. He saw one become a pirate captain, multiple learn to dance, and a lot just learning fighting techniques.

Thief Cat knew he couldn't just live a life of nothingness. Every day, he would walk around the city, looking for something that he could learn and thrive in. Nothing interested him. That was until he crossed a bank at the wrong time. He heard screaming and yelling simultaneously. Peering through a window, he saw two humans in dark clothing pointing knives at a bunch of other humans dressed normally. He didn't really understand what was going on until the two dark clothed humans walked out with large duffel bags full of money. Thief Cat just realized he had found his new lifestyle.

Rushing home, Thief Cat looked through old newspapers until at last, he found one on a similar event. The event, called a robbery, is where humans use weapons and threats to steal items and money from people. These humans, called thieves, were feared among the community. Thief Cat likes the name, thief, so from that point on, he referred to himself as thief.

Collecting what little money he had, Thief Cat searched the town in hopes of finding one of these 'weapons.' At last, he found a store selling knives. Though he could only afford three knives, he knew he could use them to a great extent. He was ready for his new lifestyle of being a thief and doing robberies.

The Thief Cat that had no inspiration to do anything was gone. Every day, Thief Cat would wake up and practice using the knives. Throwing the knives as well and holding them. Days passed by with nothing but practice. After about two months of practicing with the knives as well as researching and practicing robberies, he knew he was ready.

Thief Cat decided he would try the bank he first saw the robbery. Unable to open the door himself, he had to wait for a human to open it to allow himself to slip in. After entering the bank, Thief Cat waited for the perfect moment. When the perfect moment came, Thief Cat did what any thief would do, he waved around the knife and tried to draw people's attention. Doesn't really work when you're a Cat.

Nobody really noticed. Thief Cat tried to stand out more. Eventually, someone caught on, picked Thief Cat up, and set him back outside. Thief Cat was outraged, nobody was taking him seriously. He ran back to his house and hid inside. What had he done wrong? He realized more research was needed. He eventually learned new techniques of robbery, called pickpocketing and mugging.

Walking down the street was a Cat doing nothing in particular. The Cat was holding a phone and had a wallet in a pocket on a bag. Thief Cat saw this and was ready to strike. Hiding in an alley, Thief Cat waited for the Cat to walk by. When it did, he jumped it and pointed the knife at the phone. The Cat, who was freaked out, handed over the phone. When the Cat turned to run away, Thief Cat reached to grab the wallet but was unsuccessful.

Thief Cat loved how easy mugging was but was frustrated with how hard pickpocketing was. Thief Cat knew the only way to practice was to try it on other Cats. Months of practice and failure, including times he was caught and yelled at, or times when he just missed the target item. Thief Cat eventually found himself in the Cat Base, ready for the next challenge: walking past the victim without breaking stride.

Thief Cat decided to try but walking past a Cat he found who sported a backpack with a water bottle on the side. Trying to be as casual as possible, he walked past the Cat and, without breaking stride, took the bottle. The other Cat didn't even notice. Thief Cat saw this as a total victory. He started trying to take things in harder to reach places and was happy to be mostly successful.

A few days later, Thief Cat had stolen over 30 phones, 50 wallets, many different types of jewelry and watches, and other shiny objects. Thief Cat was being noticed around the Cat Base and suspicions were being raised. I mean, who wouldn't notice the shady Cat holding knives walking past everyone he saw. Many complaints coming in of missing items began to overwhelm the higher-ups. They knew something had to be done, so they set up bait.

One day, Thief Cat was walking down a narrow hall in the Cat Base when he saw a Cat with a huge wallet. Jackpot! Thief Cat did what he always did, and as usual, he was successful, mostly. What he didn't know, was someone was watching. Thief Cat was about to make his getaway when he was picked up and thrown against a wall. Thief Cat was freaked out. He refused to open his eyes. That's when he heard the growling.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that the Cat holding him and growling was Bahamut Cat. No, not just Bahamut Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat. Bahamut Cat held out his hand, and Thief Cat knew what he was implying. Thief Cat hissed in response, which earned him another slam against the wall. He handed over the wallet, which Bahamut tossed at the Cat it belonged to.

Still holding Thief Cat, Bahamut Cat began to take him someplace. Eventually, they reached a door, which when opened, revealed nothing as it was dark. Bahamut threw him roughly inside and slammed the door. Thief Cat thought this was it, he just earned himself a prison sentence for life. That's when the lights turned on. The room was actually just a small office. Sitting at a desk was Mighty Lord Gao.

Thief Cat got up and sat in a chair across from Gao. Gao didn't look mad. Gao talked for a moment. Basically, Thief Cat was given two options, spend some long, lonely time in prison, or sign up for the Cat Army. Thief Cat knew he had no choice, his days of being a thief were over. At least that's what he thought. Thief Cat choice the best choice, and Gao helped him sign up for the Cat Army.

He signed his name as Thief Cat, and he was ready to join the Cat Army. Gao led Thief Cat outside, to where Bahamut Cat was waiting. Gao said something to Bahamut Cat, which made him huff. Bahamut Cat picked Thief Cat up, which made Gao growl, so Bahamut Cat put Thief Cat down and motioned for him to follow.

When they reached their destination, Bahamut Cat opened the door for Thief Cat, revealing his new home. Thief Cat was kind of excited to start a new life but wasn't happy all his practice for becoming a professional thief would be wasted. Stepping out of his room, he noticed a lot of other Cats coming to greet him. There was one in a doctor's suit riding what seemed to be a giant virus, two in acrobatics' clothing, and one riding a mechanical bull, plus many more. He was confused as to why no one was mad at him.

When the time came for a battle. The only unit called up was Thief Cat. When he arrived, the pushed him outside the base to see how he would battle. Outside the base were a few lone Doges, nothing more. Thief Cat had no clue what to do. They wouldn't tell him what to do, so he just stood there and watched the Doges approach while the only thing he had were his three knives. Wait, he could use those!

Thief Cat ran up to the first Doge. He knew exactly what to do. When he was right in front of the Doge, he jumped into the air and threw a volley of his three knives. The Doge was easily defeated. Thief Cat was about to approach the next Doge when something caught his eye, something that looked full. It was the Doge's wallet. Thief Cat took it, but he knew he couldn't keep it. He did this for the other Doges he defeated. When the battle was over, Thief Cat returned to see Gao standing there. He handed Gao the wallets, which Gao was surprised to see. This gave Gao a good idea: every wallet Thief Cat took from a unit would virtually allow them to double the bounty they got from defeating the enemy.

Eventually, a real battle came, and Thief Cat was one of the first units called up. He saw other units, including two different Eraser Cats, the Doctor Cat he saw before, a Cat dancing with what appeared to be spirits, some monk looking Ca, and many more. Bahamut Cat was there, which scared him, but Bahamut Cat didn't care.

The battle started, and Thief Cat was sent out with some Eraser Cats. He was surprised how many Eraser Cats were coming out of the Cat Base. He started with the usual, throwing his knives at the enemy, picking them back up, then taking the wallet. Suddenly, he saw something that startled him, more Thief Cats were coming out of the base, and they looked exactly like him. They did not react to seeing him. He fought alongside at least four clones of himself.

Eventually, more units came out of the Cat Base, including some Doctor Cats, some of the dancers, and some of the monks. Thief Cat wasn't sure what was going on until the enemy base released a shockwave and a large enemy came out. It was floating for sure, with small wings and huge fists. Thief Cat knew he stood no chance against this enemy. At that moment, Thief Cat heard a whooshing sound and almost fell over from the wind.

Thief Cat looked up to see Bahamut Cat taking on the enemy. The enemy itself was not moving and was constantly being pushed against the base. Eventually, the enemy died, and the Cats, including Thief Cat. The base broke, and everyone celebrated. What Thief Cat didn't expect, was for everyone to come over and congratulate him. Even Bahamut Cat came over and offered his fist, which Thief Cat didn't hesitate and gave him a fist bump. At that moment, Thief Cat knew, his life would be used for something better.


	16. Surfer Cat

Surfer Cat

Spending the last twenty years of your life trying to achieve a single goal can give your life purpose. Whether it be achieving a lot of money, perfecting a skill, or anything else, it's always worth having something to live for. For one specific Cat, his life goal was to find that perfect wave. To Surfer Cat, there's nothing better in life than searching for waves in the water.

Today was a great day for waves. The weather was right, the wind was strong, everything needed for a large wave. Surfer Cat had already walked down to his favorite beach. The water there was diamond blue, the sand a fresh yellow, and that smell of saltwater hung in the air. The wind was blowing through Surfer Cat's thick fur.

When the time was right, Surfer Cat took his surfboard and ran to the ocean. He threw his surfboard into the water and hopped onto it. He began paddling, remembering to conserve his energy so he could better stand on his surfboard when the time came to do so. He kept his eyes peeled, looking for that right wave.

That's when it happened, he saw the wave. He went for it, but much after that, he can't remember. He doesn't remember actually getting to the wave and what happened when he got there. All he does remember is waking up on a beach. That wouldn't have been so bad, except the beach belonged to a small island and his surfboard was nowhere to be found.

Surfer Cat got up and surveyed his new environment. A few palm trees sat in the middle on some fresh, green grass. The trees seemed to be sporting small coconuts. The sand here was a lot cleaner and there were small stones and shells scattered around. No other living animals were living on the island, other than maybe a clam or something of the like.

What was supposed to be the surfing experience of a lifetime turned into weeks stuck on a small island. Food came in the form of fish, which was fine, as Cats love fish. Water mainly came from the coconuts, but they were limited. Eventually, they would run out, and of course, they did. Surfer knew he couldn't stay any longer, so he had to take immediate action.

Using some stones and his own strength, he beat the palm trees until they fell. Using the leaves and some rope that washed up on the beach, he made a raft. But something was missing. Surfer took off his white tank and made it into a flag for his raft. It was ready.

Surfer, now known as Castaway Cat, took his raft, gently sat it on the water, and got on carefully. He knew he needed to get back somewhere where he could get home, as he was beginning to lose his sanity. He was only on the raft for a day when he finally hit land. Sadly, he just landed on a new island.

This island was quite a bit larger and was littered with garbage. This island had trees, but they lacked any edible food. The grass here was dirty and the water, dark and grey. Castaway knew he couldn't stay here. Not only was there no drinkable water here, but any longer in the scorching sun, and he would go insane.

Using the garbage he found on the beach, Castaway upgraded his raft. More wood for storage. There was a fire and a teapot of water. A nice rack for hanging his socks and fish. It had everything. He thought he would be on that raft for about a week, but it ended up being three months.

Castaway, better known as Seafarer Cat, decided he could just live on his raft. It had warmth, infinite food, and water. Plus, why would Seafarer ever want to leave his wife, the ocean? I mean, she was as beautiful as a crystal lake and as strong as a raging river. He hasn't been seen on land much. That was until he was found by the Cat Army and recognized for his ability to catch even the most dangerous of fish.

He still lives on the ocean and lives with the ocean, but he can be seen with the Cat Army every now and then surfing on land with the technology they used with Swimmer Cat. He is a stable unit for his strong attack, high resistance, and his ability to catch the same fish over and over that has a paralyzing poison on its teeth. This poison only affects aliens, though. He never got his sanity back and never surfed that perfect wave, either.


	17. Teacher Bun Bun

Teacher Bun Bun

The school for Doges is definitely an interesting place. There are three stages of the school: a basic class, run by Teacher Bear, mainly for smaller, weaker units that come out in swarms. Then there is the middle class, taught by Teacher Bun Bun, a class for stronger, more independent Doge recruits. Finally, there was a college-like course, run by Teacher A. (Not Professor A., he's a strange individual and not a real professor.)

Today, we will mainly be looking at Teacher Bun Bun and his class. A lot tougher than Teacher Bear and a lot more caring than Teacher A. During the day, Teacher Bun Bun's class was a normal class for normal everyday kids. But when school ended, there was a two hour period for students training to go out onto the battlefield.

During the day, the class would go over normal things, like paper assignments, lectures, or the occasional exam. The material wasn't too difficult, just typical stuff needed to succeed in life. The homework load was less than an hour a night. Pretty easy, but it was all to get them ready for Teacher A's class and for the real world.

However, when it came to the afternoon, that's when the interesting stuff started. The paper, pencils, and tests would go away for the next day. Out would come instructional videos, Cat dummies, and special guests. It was pretty tame but still wasn't for the faint of heart.

Today, the class consisted off a couple of Doge Darks, A B. B. Bunny, a Metal Hippoe, and a Snache. They were all great students, but the one that caught Teacher Bun Bun's attention the most was one of the Doge Darks. Regardless, Teacher Bun Bun loved all his students the same.

Today's lesson involved talking about traits and trait targeting abilities. Specifically talking to the B. B. Bunny, since red was the most targeted trait by the Cats. It was also relevant to the Doge Darks and Metal Hippoe, but not as much, and it barely affected the Snache. Regardless, they all learned about the dangers of a Witch Cat approaching a B. B. Bunny.

After the lecture, they watched a video about traits. Teacher Bun Bun had to have the students' parents sign off since the video could be considered disturbing to some, but all students received permission to watch the video. The video showed a Pirate Cat knocking back a Sir Seal, as well as a Bishop Cat slowing a Mooth. Of course, the Mooth was able to defeat the Bishop Cat. This was to show to the students that the trait targeting Cats were not unstoppable against their effective traits.

After the video, Teacher Bun Bun brought out a special machine that could inflict trait targeting abilities onto something painlessly. Today, they tested what it felt like to be slowed. It was a strange experience for the students, but also very educational. This marked the end of class, so the students packed up and went home, while Teacher Bun Bun went on to his final job of the day.

Today was another day defending a base owned by the Doge Army. Teacher Bun Bun was stationed at a territory named Cave Fillet. Nothing too special, just doing the job of an active unit of the Doge Army. Doing this plus having two teaching jobs was hard, but Teacher Bun Bun lived with it, because it's what he loved to do. Plus, he had a child to take care of.

Today was going to be a hard day, because after being deployed onto the field, Teacher Bun Bun already noticed the Swimmer Cats, Shaman Cats, and other anti-floating Cats. As usual, the Cats won, and Teacher Bun Bun had to make a quick recovery for class the next day.

Fast forward to the end of the year, and it's time for this year's graduation. The Metal Hippoe would move onto Teacher A's class, while the B. B. Bunny would be reserved for a later date. The Snache would become the strong Snache found in Dark Souls. For some reason, Teacher Bun Bun wasn't told where the Doge Darks were going, but they did tell him he would learn soon.

Of course, graduation had to end, and that meant moving onto the harder part of the day: defending a Doge Base. Today, Teacher Bun Bun was stationed at a territory known as Marco Po Road. Inside the Base was quite hectic, there were a lot of Doges. What caught Teacher Bun Bun's eyes though, was the Doge Dark. It wasn't just any Doge Dark, it was his best student from the previous year. He felt pride knowing he'd be battling alongside the students he had just taught.

Today was going to be one of those special days, a day where the Doge Army won. Sadly, when the Doge Army wins, the Cat Army will usually just try again ten seconds later. Currently, the stage was going fine, with swarms of Doges, Doge Darks, and Gabriels running towards the base. Everything was going fine until the Cat Army brought out something devastating: Jizo's Moving Castle!

It wasn't looking good for the Doge Army, as the Doge Darks and the Gabriels stood no chance against this mighty Cat, but they still had to try. Once the Doge Base had taken its first hit, Teacher Bun Bun was released onto the field. With the help of the Gabriels and Doge Darks, they were able to rush Jizo's Moving Castle by bypassing the meatshields during the boss shockwave. They were able to knock Jizo's moving Castle back once, but that put it behind more meatshields, where it fired a shot and took out all the Gabriels and Doge Darks.

Teacher Bun Bun knew what he had to do. Using all of his strength, he was able to rush down the meatshields and take on Jizo's Moving Castle. Jizo's Moving Castle was preparing an attack of devastating power, but before it could release its attack, Teacher Bun Bun punched it dead-on, causing the whole castle to crumble and fall apart. With Jizo's Moving Castle out of the way, Teacher Bun Bun, along with Gabriels and Doge Darks rushed down the Cat Base and destroyed it. They were victorious.

Teacher Bun Bun took the time to think about what he had just experienced. He had just fought alongside his student, and together, they defeated the Cat Army. It gave Teacher Bun Bun a whole new view on his students. Teacher Bun Bun would've thought about it more, but the Cat Army was already attacking again, and they probably changed their line-up.


	18. Shaman Cat

Shaman Cat

Somewhere in a dank, dark cave sat a Cat. The Cat sat still, staring down at the cave floor. The only thing on the cave floor was puddles of water. But those puddles were the reason the Cat sat there. The Cat reached into a small bag and pulled out a powder. The Cat sprinkled the powder into the puddle and the puddle started to become a murky black. Then, it materialized into a being, a spirit.

The spirit communicated to the Cat, and the Cat knew what it must do. An innocent soul trapped in a bottle, that would be easy. Nothing too violent, but still something that had to be done. The only hard part would be picking the best target. There are so many Cats, but what Cat has the purest soul?

The Cat shaman went back to his little apartment to figure out this question. He sat in the center of the room so that the ancient spirits could answer the question with him. They went through a bunch of Cats.

There was just an ordinary Basic Cat. Simple, sweet, but can be vicious and sudden. Not the purest soul for the spirit, but a Basic Cat could be if nothing better came up.

Tank Cat? Not the best choice. Pretty depressed Cat. Wouldn't have the most innocent soul.

Gross Cat? A good guy, but he received the name for a reason. Wouldn't be a viable choice.

Lizard Cat? He's set too many things on fire to be considered an innocent Cat.

Valkyrie Cat? She's just plain rude. She wouldn't work.

Bahamut Cat? He's taken too many lives to be innocent.

Who would it be then? At that moment, Shaman Cat shot up, the answer striking him like a strike to the face. He grabbed his essentials for collecting a soul, which included a powder that makes a target unconscious, the bottle, and a vacuum. Shaman Cat set out to find the target Cat.

Shaman Cat walked the streets of a large city. Not many Cats or humans around. What could be heard, though, was the sound of a Cat that was also part human. She sings on the sidewalks every day, looking to make some fans. Moneko stood there, a microphone not plugged into anything in hand, shyly singing. The purest Cat around: all day she sings just to make other people happy, nothing else. She rarely goes out into the battlefield. She lives to make others happy, and that's what matters.

The process to receive her soul would be easy. Throw the powder in front of her, then have her breath into a bottle. Thankfully, she doesn't even remember anything, and it won't affect her in any way, but the soul piece is still needed. Her soul will regrow.

So, Shaman Cat did just that. He made sure to catch Moneko as she fell. He gathered her soul into a bottle and was about to leave but decided to stay to see if she was OK. In about five minutes, she stood up, looking a bit dazed, but continues to sing. Shaman Cat sighed and returned to the cave.

In the cave, Shaman Cat sprinkled the same powder from the last encounter into the puddle. Once again, the spirit formed, and Shaman Cat handed it the bottle. The spirit took the bottle, nodded, and pulled a staff from the water. The staff was just a simple stick with a skull on the top end. Using the staff, the spirit broke the bottle, causing glass to fly everywhere. The staff began to glow, and the skull shook, but eventually, all was calm. The spirit handed the staff to Shaman Cat, nodded once, and put itself inside the staff.

Shaman Cat now carried a staff containing a spirit that could be used in battle. Not the most powerful staff, but it worked well enough for Shaman to get picked for specific line-ups. The most noticeable part of Shaman Cat was that the spirit he summoned was able to stop time against enemies that did not touch the ground.

As Shaman Cat grew more powerful, he began to regret what he had done. Fighting just was not his style. He took the staff back to the cave once more and put it into a puddle. The spirit came out furious. It did not understand why Shaman Cat did not want to fight. The spirit itself wanted to fight. Every other Cat wanted to fight, so why was Shaman refusing to fight?

The spirit became impatient with Shaman Cat. In one swift motion, it took Shaman Cat's bag of knock-out powder and threw the whole bag in Shaman Cat's face. Shaman Cat fell to the ground almost instantly, and he would not be getting back up for a long time. The spirit took control of Shaman Cat's lifeless body and took it outside of the Cave, ready for the next fight it would take part in.


	19. Gamatoto

Gamatoto

Most people see Gamatoto as a way to get XP, Cat Food, Items, and Cat's eyes. Well, they wouldn't be wrong. But what they see isn't the whole picture. The typical person sees a Cat in a funny costume of their choice standing there with a group of 0-10 assistants who help the Cat. Then, this Cat is given a request to venture to a specific land in search of these useful items. That's all they see, but that's not all that happens.

Let's take a trip with Gamatoto to the Dusty Desert. A great place for gaining those Items that give an edge in battle. A quick one-hour expedition there should yield just one item. Gamatoto is off, bringing along his workers. Because of technology created by the Cats, Gamatoto and his workers can get to the Dusty Desert in an instant.

Then the work starts. They search for anything that could be useful. Every now and then, they stumble across a handful of XP or a Cat Food or two. Nothing really interesting happens. Then, something of interest appears in the distance. A building, but not just any building, a computer store! Gamatoto and his workers head inside and look around for anything worth taking.

After the whole store is search, one worker found a Cat CPU for only 1 Cat Food. They trade the Cat Food for the Cat CPU and head on their way. Eventually, the hour comes to an end and Gamatoto and his crew are picked up. They return with a few thousand XP, a few Cat Food, and the Cat CPU. They celebrate the great find, but in just a few seconds, they are off again on another search.

Has this satisfied your craving for knowledge on Gamatoto? If it has, then I'm happy I could help, but if it hasn't, I have a bit more information that may make you glad you came. Maybe you would like to know how the Gamatoto Expedition Crew came together? Great! It's not the most entertaining story, but it's a story not often told.

When the Cat Army had first begun, it was thought that XP only came in special packages from Cat God and from battles. There was also buying XP with Cat Food but who does that? Most Cats were fine with the ways to earn XP, as they were Battle Cats. However, there was one Cat who didn't want to fight and was determined to get XP back to the Cat Base in a more peaceful manner. This Cat was, of course, Gamatoto.

Gamatoto decided there was no better way to find a method than to just leave the Cat Base and find a method. He decided he would leave for just an hour, see what he could find and collect, and return to the base. He was given permission to do so, and he was off. This marked the first Gamatoto expedition.

In just one hour, Gamatoto was able to return with not only XP, but a Cat Food and a Speed-Up. He had discovered not only a way to gain XP without battling but also a way to gain Items and Cat Food. That night, the entire Cat Base celebrated the new find. They promoted Gamatoto to his own special rank. He became an important part of the Cat Base.

After one expedition, Gamatoto realized his work would be easier with workers. Gamatoto tried to recruit Cats from the Cat Base for these positions, but all the Cats in the Cat Base were fighters, not adventurers. Gamatoto decided it was fine and went out on another expedition. That's when he met his first Wandering Cat.

The Wandering Cat traveled the world, looking for work. Gamatoto obviously took the opportunity to recruit this worker. The worker was given the intern role and was recruited to work with Gamatoto and would stay until a better worker could fill his place. This would be the only way Gamatoto recruited workers for his expeditions, but everyone was fine with it.

Now, is that everything you wanted to know about Gamatoto? Good! I'm happy I was able to please you. Do you have any other questions? You want to know about the Ototo Development Team? Not today, my friend. I will save that story for another day. But I promise you, it's is also a great story and you will want to hear it. If you have any more questions, please make sure to let me know! I'm grateful to answer any questions you have about the Cat Base and its inhabitants, as well as the Doge Army. I hope to be seeing you again soon, goodbye for now!

Alright, I wanted to try something different for Gamatoto, as Gamatoto himself is different. This was fun to write, acting like I'm interacting with the reader. Of course, I can't guess what everyone wanted to hear about Gamatoto, so I just had to make assumptions. Gamatoto isn't a unit himself, so he has no description, which means no grounds to build a story from.


	20. Filbuster Part 2

Filibuster part 2

I feel like this chapter ended confusing and lame, so I thought I'd come back to it and fix that. I also thought I'd poke some fun at Filibuster not only being a weak enemy to face, but also a horrible unit who has literally no use in any stage.

Four being sat in a room. One, a human named Noah. Noah was sitting in a chair looking at two of the other beings, both Cats. One is Awakened Bahamut Cat, who was completely fine and glad Noah was able to call him, and Gao, who had suffered injuries on his side and hind legs. Bahamut Cat sat in a chair next to Noah while Gao was laying on the ground. The final being was also a Cat, but they sat in a Cat carrier. It was Filibuster. He had sustained a major head injury and his whole body was torn apart by the claws of Bahamut Cat.

They sat there, Noah talking to Bahamut Cat and Gao even though they could not respond. Eventually, a lady opened a door and called Noah back. The lady was a veterinarian's assistant. She was happy to be examining the three Cats, while also giving crucial information to the veterinarian.

She decided Bahamut Cat would go first, as he seemed to be in the best condition. Bahamut Cat sat on the cold, metal examination table as the assistant checked various things. Bahamut Cat didn't want to be there, no Cat wanted to be at the vet. Even the strongest, most powerful Cats have their weaknesses, and the vet was a big one for a lot of Cats. The assistant finished with Bahamut Cat, he got up and sat down next to Noah. The assistant announced that Bahamut Cat was fine.

Next up was Gao, who was too large for the examination table, so he sat on the ground. She did different tests with Gao than she did with Bahamut Cat, as they had different body types. She spent a lot of time examining the injuries on Gao's side and hind legs and didn't say anything when she finished.

Finally, she asked to see the last patient. Noah opened up the carrier and pulled out Filibuster, who looked horrible. The assistant gasped when she saw Filibuster but still did the tests on him, most of which matched the tests she did on Bahamut Cat. She did ask if Filibuster was from earth, which Noah replied that he assumed no. She nodded and wrote it down and said she would get the vet.

Noah waited for the veterinarian patiently while Bahamut Cat looked nervous. Noah had to reassure Bahamut Cat that the vet would probably not even do anything to him. Gao had no emotion about the vet coming except hope that the vet could fix the pain he was feeling. Filibuster still had no clue where he was and was extremely panicked and had no clue what this 'vet' was.

When the vet came in, he greeted Noah and asked to see Bahamut Cat first. Bahamut Cat did not look pleased. When the vet tried to just rest his hand on Bahamut Cat's shoulder so he could check his heartbeat, Bahamut Cat shied away and growled. The vet himself tried to explain what he would be doing, but when Bahamut Cat continued to growl, Noah had to first try and calm him down but eventually demanded that he cooperated. The vet found nothing wrong with Bahamut Cat and Bahamut Cat quickly got away from the vet.

Next was Gao, who had to be more thoroughly examined. Like with the assistant, the Vet did different tests with Gao. Gao was calmer with the vet and it embarrassed Bahamut Cat. After checking the injuries on Gao's side and legs, it was decided antibiotics, bandages, and a cast would be needed.

Finally came Filibuster. Noah was reluctant to touch him since he was acting on impulse and looked disgusting. The vet didn't seem as surprised to see Filibuster as the assistant was, but the vet still had to be careful. Filibuster could do unimaginable damage to everything, and one wrong move could set that off. The physical examination was carefully conducted, but it was decided that Filibuster's mental state would also need to be tested. Like with Gao, Filibuster received antibiotics, bandages, and a cast.

An animal psychiatrist was called to examine Filibuster for any emotional or mental damage. It was a challenge to get Filibuster to cooperate, but with time, the tests were completed, and it was found that Filibuster was severely confused and possibly had suffered memory loss. Nothing too serious. The psychiatrist told Noah that time would fix the issues.

Noah packed Filibuster back into the carrier and Gao led the way back to the Cat Base. Bahamut Cat was against letting Filibuster into the Cat Base, yet Filibuster was a Cat, so he was allowed to stay there. When they arrived at the Cat Base, a meeting was held to determine the fate of Filibuster. Bahamut Cat was determined to have Filibuster stuck in a prison cell, but the majority rule decided that he would be treated for and then trained into the Cat Army.

As time went on, Filibuster recovered and regained sanity, though he was unable to resist anything that happened as high guard was kept on him. Despite the memory loss, Filibuster did not forget the ones that hurt him or the one that protected him. Filibuster refused to let Bahamut Cat or Gao near him but requested Noah in times of confusion or fear.

When Filibuster was at the best he would recover, it was time for him to train into the Cat Army. Because of what had happened, though, Filibuster was permanently unable to collect as much energy as before. They worked with him to make him a viable unit in the Cat Army, but no matter how hard they tried, he just wasn't strong enough. Eventually, they decided Filibuster was at his strongest and that he was ready to fight in the Cat Army.

Sadly, Filibuster was never used. No matter the situation, he just was not a viable choice. His range was impressive, but everything else, his damage, his speed, his attack speed, all pointless. Filibuster used to be as fast as lightning and as strong as a sun, but now he was too weak for anything. Since Filibuster was supposed to be an all-powerful being, and he wasn't releasing energy, power built up inside of him, waiting to be released…


	21. Day in the life of Cats in the Cat Base

A day in the life of Cats in the Cat Base

There are many different Cats in the Cat base: basic Cats that aren't very special but are still very strong and powerful, useless Cats no one remembers, Cat Combo slaves, Ubers everyone loves, Ubers not many loves, iconic, famous, Cats, and more. When not battling, what do they do? It's different for every Cat, but it's worth taking a look at a few examples.

You have an every day basic Cat. From the round, cute fluffball to the long-legged Gross Cat, to the fire-breathing Lizard Cat. Most of them live all the same, not very popular in the Cat Base, but definitely essentials (except axe and bird, but they are still loved just as much). Inside the Cat base, you see them go about their day normal, whether it be getting their fur groomed, or having a meal in the cafeteria, or maybe even watch a movie in the theater. Whatever it is, they enjoy staying in the Cat Base and know they will be getting used every now and then. Tank Cat, however, is used so much that he barely has any time for fun.

Cat Combo slaves and useless slaves don't live any differently than Basic Cats: they share same-sized rooms, eat the same food, and partake in the same activities. The only difference is that these Cats spend a lot more time in the Cat Base. Whether it be Zombie Cat, Mr., or Marshmallow Cat. Or maybe it's Neneko, Toaster Cat, or even Filibuster (who has a better room but still lives a life confined to the Cat Base). You would think these Cats are depressed or lonely, but they still make friends and partake in Cat Base activities.

What about Ubers? They are larger, so they tend to have larger rooms. All Ubers are given the same treatment as every other Cat. They eat the same food, visit the same facilities, and enjoy the same activities. It's only when strength and fame come into play that their lives get different. Other Cats will praise the better Ubers as if they were celebrities. They may receive gifts, letters, or a visit from an excited fan. With this does come its downsides. The less popular Ubers do get jealous, but nothing too serious happens between the popular Ubers and unpopular Ubers.

What about Iconic Cats. These Cats can be from any rarity, any usage, any strength, it's just that these units are iconic to the Cat Army. Mainly Bahamut Cat, Ninja Cat, Tank Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Moneko, and a few others. These Cats have the largest rooms found in the Cat base and are given special treatment. This is only because an iconic Cat has a lot of power over the Cats in the Cat Base as well as the humans in the outside world, and an unhappy iconic Cat could put serious damage on the reputation of the Cat Army.

Now, how about we go in-depth on the life of two Cats. A Basic Cat and Bahamut Cat perhaps. They both hold important roles in the Cat Base, but how they are treated is completely different. It's honestly upsetting to know how different the Cats are treated in the Cat Base, especially since they are all Cats, but it is believed that this difference is required to keep order on the Cat Army.

The Basic Cat wakes up in its small apartment in the Cat Base. Its small Cat bed with a little pillow and blanket isn't the most comfortable thing, but it gets the job done. The Cat can either decide to cook its own breakfast, or to get breakfast at the cafeteria. Though both are free, there are perks to each. The Cat decides today is a good day for the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, the food choices are limited, but they are still quite good. Chicken Cat Food, Salmon Cat Food, various other Cat Food, it depends on what the Cat is in the mood for. The Cat decides today is a good day for Chicken, so it retrieves a Cat Food can from the counter and takes it to a table. It quickly eats the Cat Food down and moves on with its day.

Depending on what form the Cat is put into, different activities can be worth partaking in during the day. Basic form would love a simple fur grooming. Evolved form would have a grand time in a gym. True form might take a trip down to a barbershop. This Cat was put into his Basic form, so a grooming sounded quite good today. The grooming only took half an hour, so there was plenty of time to do other fun activities.

The Cat decides entertainment in the form of a viewable act would be fun. There are two places this want could be satisfied: the cinema and the theater. The cinema had just announced a new film. The new film was the final film of a trilogy about a Thief Cat who performed magic to fool victims and steam their possessions. This Cat enjoyed the first two movies, so watching the third one wasn't a bad idea. This made two more hours pass.

When the movie ended, the Cat decided it was time for lunch. Before it could get to the cafeteria, it was requested for a battle. This would be a great way to pass time. When the Basic Cat was requested for battle, it was usually so he could be a part of what was known as 'a four-part meatshielding.' Yes, he would be knocked back and eliminated a bunch, but clones did all the work anyway.

For a battle to work, Cats needed to get inside cloning chambers, where they would be cloned, and the clones would be sent into battle. There just weren't enough Cats to have them go out as themselves. Luckily, from inside the cloning chamber, the battle could be viewed from the perspective of one of the Cat's clones. This was always entertaining, as the clones didn't suffer, as when they were eliminated, they just disappeared.

The battle was victorious, and everyone who partook in it was given a gift of chocolate. The Cat ate the chocolate as soon as it got it and went off to get lunch. Lunch was the same as breakfast, so nothing really interesting happened. With nothing left to do, the Cat decided it would waste the rest of its day in the game room. It sat at a chess table, waiting for an opponent. Eventually, Bahamut Cat sat down and challenged him to a game of chess.

How Bahamut Cat got to the chess table is a completely different story. The day started out with Bahamut being woken up by his servant. He slept in a King's size bed, with luxurious covers and soft pillows. In reality, Bahamut Cat was annoyed by the amount of pampering he was given, but he just dealt with it.

Despite wanting to, Bahamut Cat wasn't allowed to go to the cafeteria regularly. His food was delivered to his room. His servant set up his table with a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and a glass of sparkling water. Bahamut Cat disliked the sparkling water, but he just drank it to get rid of it. When Bahamut Cat finished his breakfast, the servant offered to escort him, but Bahamut Cat politely refused. He left his room with a sigh and wondered what he would do this day.

Bahamut Cat decided that a play at the theater would fit his desires. He went to the theater and was forced to sit in a VIP seat in the far back. Bahamut Cat wanted to sit up front, but he wasn't allowed to. While Bahamut Cat waited for the play to start, multiple Cats came up to talk with him, which he politely asked for them to leave him alone. They would all comply, as they knew what Bahamut Cat could do when he was angry.

The play that took place was Romeo and Juliet. Bahamut Cat enjoyed wanted to enjoy the play as much as possible, but he was constantly bothered by servants asking if he needed anything, to which he answered 'no' (in Cat language/meows, of course) every time. The play was entertaining, and it made Bahamut Cat happier.

Bahamut Cat decided he wanted his claws shined. Not a lot of Cats could get the special privilege of getting their claws shined, but Bahamut Cat was able to, and he took advantage of it. The claw cleaning was calm and gave Bahamut Cat a chance to relax. The claw shining ended in 15 minutes, so Bahamut Cat decided he had time to go to his favorite room: the gym.

Bahamut Cat went to the gym every day to prepare himself for a battle. His extreme strength allowed him to lift heavy weights, and his lean posture allowed him to run fast, so he always found something to do. Bahamut Cat just did what felt right until he was requested for a battle. He had not exercised his wings yet today, but he should still be fine.

When Bahamut Cat got to the battle station, he was testing to see how his wings felt. If his wings were bad, his clone's wings would be bad. A Cat noticed him doing this and had a team rush over to prepare Bahamut Cat's wings for the battle. Bahamut Cat's wings were thin and fragile, so he didn't like others touching them, but there was nothing he could do.

The battle was victorious, and when Bahamut Cat got out of his chamber to move on with his day, he was stopped by paparazzi. A bunch of Cameraman Cats wanted to know how the battle had gone. Bahamut Cat didn't want to talk with them, so he excused himself to go to the restroom and waiting in one until they left.

Despite all the special treatment Bahamut Cat gets, one thing he has to share is bathrooms. They are barely ever unsanitary or filthy, so he doesn't mind. He was happy that the Cat Base replaced all the litter boxes with actual toilets, as those were disgusting. Inside the restroom, Bahamut Cat found Akira, who was just there to look at his face, mainly because he was unable to hold a phone and check his face with one hand. They exchanged greetings and neither really cared to see each other, as they were both pretty well known around the base.

Bahamut Cat checked to see if the coast was clear and quietly walked until he found someplace he could relax. That's when he ran across the game room. He slipped inside and found a Cat waiting alone at a chess table, so he decided he would test his mental strength for once and play a game of chess.


	22. Day in the life of Enemies in Doge Bases

Doge Base

Inside the Cat Base, an event takes place. Three games of chess were played between a Basic Cat and Bahamut Cat. The first game went to the Basic Cat, and it wasn't close at all. The second game was taken by Bahamut Cat, a lot closer. Because of this, the Basic Cat decided it would try a different strategy, securing it the third game. Of course, since Bahamut Cat is Bahamut Cat, frustration followed this, and the rest of the day was really messy. You could almost say it was very unorganized. This was all because of favoritism towards Bahamut Cat and the lack of preparation for events like this.

The Cat Base was very a very different place than the many other Enemy Bases. There isn't really much to say about these places. Organized and fair, the Enemy Bases are a much better place to spend your time than the Cat Base. The only reason Cats don't live there, is because Cats and the Enemies are at war. Though the Enemies were better in spirit, they always were living with the wrong intentions, that's what made them the Enemy.

Inside the Enemy base, we see a very similar picture to the inside of the Cat Base, apartment rooms, cafeteria where everyone ate, entertainment, and a battle station. The only difference was that everyone was treated the same. A Snache would be given the same food as a Capy. A B. B. Bunny would have the same room as a Teacher Bun Bun (for the most part. Of course, there was a size difference on most things in the rooms).

How about we follow the day of a Snache. The Snache would wake up in its hard bed. Sadly, the Doge Army couldn't afford more luxurious furniture, especially since there are a lot of bodies to house and feed. The Snache would take a shower, brush its teeth, and freshen it's leathery skin before it got on with its day.

The Cafeteria in an Enemy Base had a lot more selections than the Cat Base. There was Doge Food, of course, but there were also fruits, meat, grains, soups, and a lot more. Today, the Snache wasn't feeling too hungry, so it just took some fruit to go. With the fruit, the Snache decided it would watch and then play some sports.

The Snache at the fruit whole, because that's just how Snaches eat. The only sport a Snache could really participate in was soccer. Everything else offered to play, like basketball, hockey, and baseball required hands. This did not upset the Snache, as it was born without arms, and it had to accept it.

The Snache was slow, small, and weak, but it was still able to enjoy a simple game of soccer. There were only five other units at the sports area at the time, and when they saw the Snache slither onto the soccer field, they decided to follow.

The first team was the Snache, a Ginger Snache, and Hippoe. The other team was a Doge, a Kang Roo, and a One Horn. The teams were as even as possible: a fast unit, a middle unit, and a slow unit. There was no one to act as a referee, but that didn't matter, as everyone was willing to play as fair as they possibly could.

They played for twenty minutes, and the team of Doge, Kang Roo, and One Horn won. They all said their good games and left one by one. The Snache was the second to leave and it decided to hit the gym.

In the gym, there wasn't much for the Snache to do, only use a treadmill and train its bite. It decided it would use the machine that strengthened the jaw. It basically was a weight that you bit down on, and the extra weight could be added to increase the difficulty. The Snache was pretty weak, so it couldn't put too much weight into the machine. Of course, there was staff at the gym, and when someone saw the Snache preparing the machine, they came over to sanitize the bar that would be bitten. It really needed to be cleaned after the last unit that used it.

The Exercising was brief but a decent workout, and it built up an appetite for the Snache, so it decided to hit the cafeteria once for a larger meal. It seems pretty bad that they served pork at the Enemy Bases despite housing Pigges, but the pork was actually made using science, and it was as healthy and delicious, and it required no Pigges to be eliminated. The Snache took a plate of pork and sat at a table.

At the table was a duo of Elite Shibaliens. The three greeted each other and partook in a friendly conversation. The Doges and Snaches have always gotten along quite well, so this wasn't too surprising. They ate their food together and departed with a friendly goodbye.

The Snache decided to was done doing physical activities for now and slithered to the game room. The game room was a very special room, as it contained a lot of game consoles. Yet these game consoles could be used by anyone because they had multiple types of controllers. The controller of choice for the Snache was the headset, where you could control the console with only brainwaves. The Snache sat in front of the game console, waiting for an opponent. That's when an H. Nah picked up a controller

The H. Nah had a pretty similar day to the Snache. Though most things are the same between Units, the H. Nah has a Doge Bed instead of an actual bed to sleep on. His daily preparations were similar to that of the Snache, except he didn't use anything to freshen its skin. He also brushed its teeth longer than most would, as he tended to have bad breath.

The food he ate was exactly the same as the food the Snache ate, as everyone was treated the same. Today was a good day for carbs, or more specifically, waffles. H. Nah has worked with food before, and it wasn't his most favorite memory. He knew the pain the chefs had to go through every day to get all the food ready for each meal, and he was grateful that they did.

When H. Nah finished eating, he went straight to the gym to train his jaw. When someone approached H. Nah to ask if they could sanitize the bar for him, he said no. He was able to bite down on a moderate amount of weight, and he was proud of it. He left a lot of foamy saliva on the machine, which had to be cleaned extensively for the next user.

H. Nah decided to next go to the sports center. He wanted to play soccer, but when someone asked him to join, he said no. He couldn't help himself, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say yes. He watched from the sidelines as others played soccer, sadness swelling up inside him. He left with his head hanging and just walked until he reached somewhere else.

H. Nah found himself back at his room, where he brushed his teeth again. That's when he realized he was hungry. Checking the wall clock, he realized it was time for a midday meal. The cafeteria was serving the same stuff as always, but there were so many options, it was always hard to choose. H. Nah finally settled for a cheese sandwich, something basic but full of flavor.

With new energy, H. Nah decided he wanted to challenge someone to something, and no one was going to tell him otherwise. He went straight for the game room and surveyed the area, looking for a challenger. That's when he saw a game console switched on, with a Snache waited for an opponent. H. Nah sat down next to the Snache, picked up a controller, and they played for two hours.

The Snache and the H. Nah had a fair fight, neither having an advantage over the other, but in the end, the Snache came out victorious. This upset the H. Nah, and he wanted to thrash out over it, but the Doge Army knows their units and were prepared for something like this. Two Doges came over to calm down the H. Nah. He was easily calm down, and everyone was able to go about their day.

The Cat Base and Enemy Base have their ups and downs to living in them. I would love to hear which Base you'd rather live in. I mean, the Cat and Doge Armies are always accepting new recruits (as long as you are a Cat or other animal respectively) and would love to meet you. If you're wondering which one I'd choose, well, I personally would choose the Enemy Bases actually! There are reasons why I'd choose the Cat Base (like living near my idol, Dragon Cat) but I have more reasons for the Enemy Bases to justify choosing them.


End file.
